Yukari Minamida/Victims
1st Game Player At the start of the game the Player can be killed by Yukari if they refuse to help her, since she already told them her plans. This is a non-standard joke ending, and the only time the Player is referenced in game. Tanaka Deciding he can't be witness to her crimes, Yukari reveals her plans and kills him when he runs to call the police. In the true route of the game, he reappears, injured, and attacks Yukari before she can kill the boyfriend. If Miho is still alive at this point she will come to Yukari's aid and protect her. Wakabayashi Miho makes a deal to lend Yukari a hand and not report her misdeeds if she helps her deal with him. She explains that he has been stalking her, and if Yukari believes Miho, she confronts him in the hall and kills him if he fails to convince her that he is innocent. Boyfriend The true route ends with Yukari effectively killing him after Miho helps her get rid of Tanaka. Miho In two routes Miho will be killed, one of which sets the game up for a Bad Ending if Yukari decides not to help her, as she barely knows her. Her decision leads to Miho's death, which would come back to bite Yukari when Tanaka attacks her at the ending, as she no longer has someone to save her from him. In another route Yukari is killed by Wakabayashi if he gets her to trust him, cornering her in a classroom. After killing her he went on to tell Miho and kills her. 2nd Game Akira He is killed in the true route of the game along with everyone else. Tanaka Tanaka has several deaths that can be triggered throughout the game. In one he is taken hostage by Akira and can be killed by Yukari, or if she spares him they flee to another Classroom, only for Akira to corner them and kill them both. One one of the Main Ending routes, if the Player messes up he will be killed alongside Yukari and Miho if they fail to defend her from Minami. In another route not involving Yukari, Tohru -who strongly likes Tanaka- will angrily kidnap him and begin cutting off his legs to make sure he can't escape. In the True Ending of the game it was revealed that Yukari killed him. Minami After she strikes to attack Yukari, Miho will defend her and Yukari takes advantage of this to kill her sister, apologizing for what its come to. In the True Route, Miho would be the one to kill her instead. This causes Yukari to snap and kill everyone else. Miho On the route when Tohru kidnaps Tanaka, it's implied she was killed or badly injured. In the True Route of the game she was killed after after defending Yukari from Minami and kills her. Tohru In the Final section of the game, he can be killed alongside Miho and Tanaka if Yukari fails to avoid her sisters attack. It is also implied he was a victim in the True Ending route as well. Category:Victims Lists